There are many times when one needs to perform some maintenance, normal or otherwise on the mast of a sailing craft. One traditional way of providing such access is to permanently mount steps to the mast. Such is shown by Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 186,424. Numerous disadvantages to this access is seen as chaffing of sails, snagging of halyards and adding additional wind resistance. Other means consist of using a boatswain's chair which requires additional help to raise the individual and is less than ideal in times of inclement weather as the boatswain chair can swing away form the mast during times the boat is rolling or pitching. There are some mast ladders which utilize the halyard to raise them but they are cumbersome, do not provide a sturdy climbing structure and in some cases require a substantial amount of storage for the mast ladder when not in use. Such is the Sailboat Mast Ladder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,726 which is a nylon strapping sewn together forming the foot loops and straight sections of the ladder and is stored as a complete unit which takes up precious space on a sailing craft. Although the halyard is used sometimes to raise a mast ladder, there are times when the halyard is not available and in such cases, there were no easy means to raise a ladder or get to the upper portion of the mast. There are numerous other pole climbing devices such as shown in Brookes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,714 which is a multi-section ladder but does not provide the needed requirements as set forth for a sailing craft. The device is cumbersome and consumes a substantial amount of space. Norton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,983 is a bulky and cumbersome device for use on a sailing craft. Sides et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,598 which is a single pole hunting stand is basically unworkable on a sailing craft. It requires guy wires to support and is an unacceptable means of scaling a sailing craft's mast. Skyba, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,954 again is a cumbersome device which although provides a useful tool for scaling trees, poles and the like from the ground where the device does not have any storage restrictions, but becomes unacceptable for use on a sailing craft. Zorn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,562 provides a removal step climbing assembly which allows one to climb the mast, however, one must insert the steps as one climbs and then remove them as one descends from the mast. Although it does work, it is certainly more dangerous having to install and remove the steps as one ascends and descends the mast. In Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,828, a folding ladder is shown which folds into the mast. Although it does provide that the steps are out of the way when not in use, they are still affixed to the mast and is a complex system for installation.